


Robron: Welcome home Chas!

by jdinglemonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Romance, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdinglemonkey/pseuds/jdinglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been quite a while since Chas went to the rehabilitation unit as she had derailed, due to finding out about what Gordon had done to Aaron. She is finally returning to the village and Aaron is stressing over everyone knowing. Everyone wants to throw a party but he is worried it will over face Chas. This fan fiction will feature some 'caring boyfriend' Robert along with 'cheeky' Robert as Aaron and Robert share a steamy shower whilst getting ready for Chas' welcoming home party. There will also be a little bit of Robron dancing together, maybe Robert is adept in the tango, who knows. There is small mentions of self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stress relief

**A** aron sat in the porta-cabin, letting the phone slide through his fingers before spinning it on its head and letting it slide again. His shoulders were locked, gripped by stress. A crunch of stone crept into the porta cabin, leaving Aaron to busy himself, ruffling through papers. Robert stepped out of his metallic black Audi, displeased with the dirt that was splattered over the bottom of the body. “Need get you washed.” He spoke openly to himself. Robert took pride in his image, most of the time and with his addiction to flashy cars that was borderline unhealthy, he took his car’s image as serious as his own. Robert was wearing a sky blue suit, with elbow pads the colour of a rich coffee. Made in a smooth suede, leaving it soft to touch. A neutral blue shirt, tailored with every muscle taken into consideration was hidden underneath, only visible due to the jacket not being buttoned up. A pair of uncomfortably tight skinnies hugged his slim-line legs. Despite them appearing to be physically cutting into his legs, Robert felt comfy. The ends were rolled up, sitting on the ankle of his ocean blue shoes, also suede in material. Robert headed for the porta-cabin with his broad walk. Shoulders squared and his back straighter than a ruler.

Idly occupied by paperwork, Aaron didn’t see Robert enter at first. Robert looked over at his hard-at-work boyfriend, beaming. Even seeing him brought a glisten to his eye. "I can't wait for you to get that kit off later." Aaron was wearing his usual all-black attire. Plain black t-shirt with his thin black fleece that had pristine white tassels. His black water-proof jacket was missing respectably, as the blistering sun would have left him sweltering. A pair of black skinnies hugged his legs, a lot looser than Robert's. The bottom of his skinnies tucked into his black leather boots that had a single strip of wood-brown suede on the back of the foot. As he acknowledged his smartly dressed boyfriend, Aaron bounced his eyebrows up.  
“Y’aright?” A subtle grin ran across Aaron’s face, hidden by him biting his lip as he admired Robert. Robert’s abs were outlined sharply by the perfect fit of his shirt. Aaron let his stare wander downwards, admiring Robert’s thighs. He wanted to sneak-a-peek at his behind, already imagining how prominent Robert’s…cheeks would be. Aaron teased himself, glancing up slowly, tunneling his vision onto Robert’s crotch. Aaron bit his lip before diverting his attention back onto the paperwork.  
“Ah, come on now, is paperwork really taking my place?” Robert quipped, placing one of the cups besides the paperwork on Aaron’s desk. Inside the cup there was a creamy dark coffee, breathing transparent wisps of steam into the air.  
“It’s a _little_ more interesting than ye.” tilting his head, scrunching his left eye, which pulled the left corner of his mouth up. Aaron relaxed his face afterwards, smirking whilst Robert pouted falsely.  
“Well uh, guess I’ll need do something to interest you, won’t I?” Robert put down his cup of coffee, next to Aaron’s, folding his arms on the desk with a lustful gaze. By this point, Aaron had put down his pen. His hands were placed just ahead of Robert’s, flush against the desk. Robert leaned forward, placing two quick kisses on Aaron’s lips. They were moist with the oddly satisfying mixture of toothpaste, sugary cornflakes and weak coffee, probably from his breakfast. As Robert leaned back, Aaron placed his bent finger-ends on Robert's arms, wanting to keep him close. A smirk lifted the corners of Robert's mouth "Oh, I have you now." he cooed.  
"Robert..." The smirk fell into a stare of concern, as Robert heard the tremble in Aaron's voice. Aaron was fixated on Robert's eyes, watching him with his own sorrowful puppy eyes.  
"Aaron, What's wrong?" Robert softly placed his hand on Aaron's left cheek. Aaron felt the soothing heat radiating into his pores from Robert's touch. Robert was gently rubbing his thumb over Aaron's cheek, comforting him. Aaron shook his head whilst contemplating.  
"It's stupid really, just forget it." Despite Aaron's disbelief in the reasoning for his stress, he still held onto Robert, hoping he wouldn't drop the matter.  
"Aaron, whatever it is, I'm certain it isn't stupid. Talk to me." Robert mused, attempting to fill Aaron with confidence. Aaron drooped his head. Honestly, he was feeling embarrassed above all else. He still felt like his worries were pointless, just him thinking the worst of things. He attempted to speak, but nerves had locked his jaw shut. "You know you can tell me anything." Robert added, almost insisting for Aaron to offload his issues onto him. He took a moment to admire Aaron. Emotionally beat and physically scarred, everything Aaron has been through would be enough to make anyone delusional. Aaron continued to fight through the pain each day, acting as if everything was fine. Robert's mind was cast back, leaving him thinking about everything he had done to Aaron, physically plastering guilt on his face. Aaron was too good for him and he knew it. Aaron was one person he wasn't ashamed to admit his feelings for. The one and only person he would freely call his boyfriend. He rescued his mind from the pit of the past and focused on the gel covered hairs on Aaron's head.  
"It's about m' mum." Aaron murmured, as he imagined Robert sitting there with a judgmental expression. He tilted his head up, to be met by Robert's sensitive gaze. It melted into his cheeks, reducing the hold his nerves had over his throat. "I'm worried. What if this party is too much for her? I don't want it to overwhelm her, or it could send her off again..." He battled to stop his voice from breaking under the colossal weight of his stress. Robert reacted without a second thought, moving around the table so he was crouched next to Aaron, levelling his head just under Aaron's shoulder. He met his hands with Aaron's holding them in his lap as he had turned to face Robert.  
"Now listen to me, worrying about Chas is not stupid, you here?" Robert stated with a strong sense of affirmation. Even though Aaron had mentioned about his mother, Robert always wanted to assure Aaron that no matter what he said, he shouldn't feel worried to mention it. Aaron half-nodded, acknowledging what Robert said whilst rubbing his sleeve over his right eye. "I'm sure, Chas will be fine. She will have missed everyone after being away for so long. I'm sure she would love to see everyone again. N' hey listen." Robert was rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Aaron's hands. Aaron focused on Robert's eyes once again, seeing a look of affection in his glistening sapphires irises. "If things get too much, we can always just take her into the back of the pub, away from everyone."  
"I guess so..." Aaron was now reciprocating, holding Robert's hands, still feeling Robert making circular movements with his thumbs.  
"N' if anyone wants to see her, they'll have to get past me." Robert chuckled, making a weak smile form on Aaron's face.  
"Yeah, I'd love to see you hold anyone off." Aaron added, continuing the amusement.  
"Careful now, or I'll have to show you what I'm made of." chortled Robert, feeling content over hearing Aaron's delightful little laugh. "Everything will be fine-I promise." He motioned his head forward as he spoke, assuring Aaron. "Now let’s get out of here and get ourselves ready for this party!" Robert gushed, playfully tugging Aaron to his feet by his hands. "I think, when we get back, we should have a shower, freshen up a little?"  
"Wait, we, as in--" Robert stepped forward so his body was flush against Aaron's  
"Yes, as in, us, together, having a shower." Robert's face hovered just in front of Aaron's. He resisted the temptation to smooch him as a final quip danced off his tongue in glee. "I heard there is a water shortage. It’s for the best if we conserve."  
"Oh yeah?" Aaron asked, rhetorically. He wanted to get lost in Robert's flirt. Aaron felt a lot calmer over Chas coming home, he still had concerns but Robert made them feel meaningless. Showering together was sounding better to him by the second, considering it would also satisfy what he was teasing himself over earlier.  
"Uh, huh." Avowed Robert, not really bothered that he was making up this whole charade of water shortage. Robert's resistances failed him; he placed his lips on Aaron's, cupping his cheeks with his hands as he did. Sparks zipped around Robert's mouth every time he made contact with Aaron, leaving him holding onto every second of the sensation.

Robert and Aaron exploded out of the porta-cabin door. Aaron jokingly huffed looking at Robert's car. "Oh, is the worst driver in Emmerdale going to be chauffeuring me to the Woolpack?"  
"Oh? Do you want to revisit the theme park tease? I won't hold back this time." Robert hinted. He almost collapsed to the ground when Aaron hopped onto his back.  
"Come on then! To the Woolpack!" He pointed ahead, towards the exit of the scrapyard with a gleaming smile on his face. It was rare that Aaron’s childish nature made a physical appearance, but Robert wished it would last longer every time it did.


	2. Steamy Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron share a very heated moment in the shower until someone sadly interrupts their fun

**R** obert and Aaron entered the living room. Robert was ready to continue the charge upstairs, instantly, but was held back by Aaron as he had stopped in his tracks. Robert placed his hands around Aaron's mid-section. He looked down at his face with a grin on his own. Robert always used the height difference to his advantage, standing over Aaron, trying to brush his body against his boyfriend's "Aw, come on, you aren't having second thoughts are you? I promise I won't hog the entire shower." He tried to place a kiss on Aaron's lips in his flirtatious mood but failed as Aaron pulled backwards, wanting to speak.  
"Everyone is here now, are you sure about this?" Aaron looked up at Robert in his innocence. Despite Robert and Aaron secretly meeting up for sex at least four times during Robert's relationship with Chrissie, Aaron still looked too gentle and untouched.  
"Well unless they all wander into the bathroom as a group, I'm pretty sure. I won't be sure if we keep wasting time standing around here though. Come on!" He finally succeeded, stealing a quick kiss from Aaron before pulling him through the living room towards the staircase. Aaron let himself be led by Robert, lost in awe over his adorably flirtatious boyfriend.

A coat of condensation had painted the bathroom mirror, leaving a blurred reflection staring back at Aaron. He wiped down the centre of the mirror, clearing part of the coat. "Well uh, are we getting in this shower or what? I'm itching for you to drop the rest of your kit." Robert smiled cheekily, attaching his hands to Aaron's sides from behind, placing a soft kiss on his neck. Aaron smiled, seeing the top of Robert's head in the mirror. His hair was fluffy and loose as he had ruffled it up, pulling his shirt over his head. Aaron's eager mood sunk as he stared down at his own chest. The scars of his past, constantly bringing back horrific memories. Robert looked ahead into the mirror, realising Aaron's distress. "They're beautiful you know?" Aaron shook his head, sharpening his eyebrows in confusion  
"What?" Aaron spoke in a murmur.  
"Your scars, I don't know why you hide them away so much." The look of confusion continued to dominate Aaron's face as he saw Robert's delicate gaze focused on his healing wounds. He didn't quite know how to respond; Aaron never showed them to Robert because he didn't think he would want to see them and he honestly didn't want to see them himself. Each one, a memory, a painful part of his life. Some of these scars even shared the same event, especially when he let the guilt tear away at him from not telling his mum the truth about Gordon. Aaron had become lost in himself for a second before he could no longer see his wounds. Robert was running his hands up Aaron's chest, perching his chin on Aaron's right shoulder. "I know they remind you of bad times in your life but they truly are beautiful. The few times I get to see them I always remember how lucky I am to have such a tough little cookie like you." Aaron was left speechless, he didn't even realise Robert had seen them.  
"Y-you've seen them?" He blurted. He realised afterwards it sounded stupid, of course he had, even if it was only when he was in hospital after Robert took him in.  
"Aaron." He paused, running his hands further up Aaron's chest. "I always watch over you until you fall asleep. Sometimes I'm even lucky enough to disturb in the night and see you, and your scars." Aaron smiled warmly, feeling baffled over Robert's attraction to his imperfections. "Did you know you looked really adorable when you sleep?" Robert smirked, turning his head to place a peck amongst the fuzzy stubble that adorned Aaron's face.  
"Thank you, Robert."  
"You 'er welcome."  
"No I mean it." repeated Aaron, insisting Robert understood his sincerity. "I've always lived hiding these away, worried people would." Aaron motioned forward with his head "judge me for them."  
"People are just jealous." Robert spoke softly, almost in a whisper, sweet talking Aaron before pecking at his cheek. "Here I am planning for us to shower together to save _water_ , n' we haven't even got in their yet. I forgot to mention, I never get to see below your waist in bed. I think it's about time I laid eyes on it.” Robert flirted, gently cupping his hands over Aaron's abs. Aaron secretly wanted to touch Robert's bare skin, placing his hands on Robert's shirtless sides, reciprocating the flirt.

The shower was rather compact with the two of them inside of it. It was a bathtub shower, giving them a little bit of space to move about at least. Steam was beginning to rise around the pair, causing Aaron’s worries to bubble away. Robert’s freckles appeared to not only occupy his face, they were scattered across the front of his thighs, along with being dotted along his arms. Robert stood behind Aaron with his soft hands placed on his waist. He occasionally let his hands purposely slip down onto Aaron's thighs. Aaron had his hands locked around the bottom of Robert's back, like pincers. Aaron had his eyes closed, indulging in the sensation of being so close to Robert. It had been quite some time since the evenings of loveless sex in the barn of Wiley's farm. Aaron had his head pushed back, exposing his neck which Robert was sinking into. Aaron felt aroused and slightly weak at the knees as his body came into contact with Robert's naked crotch. Sexual frustrations fluttered around Aaron's head but he felt this wasn't the place to explode into passionate sex. Robert appeared un-phased by his body so close to Aaron's as he continued to place bites of love on his neck, enjoying the taste of Aaron's soft skin. Aaron opened his eyes, seeing the white tiles of the immediate vicinity in his tunneled vision. "Robert..." Aaron sounded breathless, lost in Robert's intoxicating kisses.  
"Am I more interesting than that paperwork now?" Robert laughed, almost snorting when he thought back to Aaron's earlier tease. Aaron suddenly turned himself around before slipping his arms under Robert's, placing one hand just underneath his neck and one hand on his head. Robert ran his hands up Aaron's wet back in response. Crashing his lips against Robert's, Aaron enjoyed the sweet taste, always getting hints of peppermint, no matter what Robert had previously eaten. Aaron rested his forehead against Robert's, feeling his smooth, drenched quiff. Aaron withdrew, hovering closely in front of Robert's face. "We really should get round to actually having a wash." sounding exhausted as the heat of the situation had stolen his oxygen.  
"I'm just getting started." Robert replied, passionately. His words tickled Aaron's lips, leaving them unprepared for the returning taste of peppermint as Robert smooched him again. Robert glided his hands up Aaron's slippery back, along his eased shoulders and placed them on his neck. Aaron intensified his grip on Robert's wet locks of hair as he felt his leg practically wrap around his own. Robert had other plans for his hands, not being able to keep them held in one space for too long. He frantically ran them back down Aaron's upper body, bringing them to the front of Aaron's thighs. Aaron opened his eyes, looking down at Robert's hands before looking back up at his lustful eyes. He smiled in a daze, hypnotised by Robert's siren-like actions whilst greedily gasping for air as his lungs felt empty. Steam was becoming thicker, concealing both of them in a mist of intense passion and lustful romance. The door shot open as Robert edged further down Aaron's right thigh.  
"Oh my god!" Charity made a complete pivot on the spot, looking away.  
"Charity!" growled Robert. Aaron clung to Robert, as if it was instinct. In Robert's desperation earlier, he failed to close the shower curtain. He cupped Aaron with one arm, yanking the curtain across the with the other, almost tugging it off the rail. "Get out!"  
"I'm going, I'm going!" She shuffled out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her as her heels clopped against the wooden floorboards of the hallway. Aaron huffed, feeling exposed and agitated, drawing out from Robert a little.  
"Every time-someone has to interrupt us." Aaron had his head dropped, staring at the water run past his feet, frustrated that he could never enjoy more than ten minutes alone with his boyfriend. His tone sounded disheartened, as he was enjoying the close affection he was sharing.  
"Hey." Robert lifted Aaron's head up slowly by his chin. "We'll have time, we best get apartment hunting, eh?" Aaron smiled, still pleased that Robert had agreed to move in with him.  
"I suppose so." Aaron's eyes sparkled whilst he looked at the face of his water-covered boyfriend.  
"We can carry this on under the covers, later." Robert teased, placing one last kiss on Aaron's lips, still cheekily flirting.

A bubble puffed out of the bottle of shower gel before it spat out a gob of blue gel onto Robert’s hand. Robert cocked a half-smile, that always had the strength to draw in Aaron’s eyes. “Tropical seas.”   
“What?” Aaron snickered, watching the unsightly ooze seep in Robert’s hand.   
“This smells of tropical oceans, apparently.”   
“I’m not buying that for one second.”   
“Guess I’ll have to take you to one in person then, just to prove you wrong.” Robert replied, reeling Aaron in with every word, before slapping his hands against his chest. Aaron flinched, scraping the icy gel off his chest.   
“You bugger!” He laughed amongst his shivers, whilst Robert stood under the jet of the shower head, giggling over his prank. Aaron spotted an opening, snatching the bottle and pounding his fist against it, shooting a cone of the bitty blue gel at Robert.   
“Ah-cold! Cold!” Robert shuddered, holding himself with a leg bent up as if he had seen a spider or something.   
“Look at you!” Aaron cackled, before creasing with laughter.   
“Turn around you, before I rub this gel all over your face.” Robert jokingly cautioned, whilst he delicately repositioned Aaron, so his back was facing him. Robert carefully applied the gel, rubbing it into Aaron’s skin. For a second, Robert got a little lost, continuously rubbing the same spot on Aaron’s back, savoring the delicate feel of his skin.   
“You missed a spot or somethin’?” Aaron inquired, feeling Robert constantly rub his shoulder blades in circles. Robert shook his head, snapping out of his love-struck trance.   
“There’s just one-little-bit of dirt here, you little grease monkey.” Robert whispered, placing every word, like kisses against the nape of Aaron’s neck. They continued with their shower, Robert mainly washing Aaron himself, whilst they talked about the ideal flat. After an extra fifteen minutes of intimacy, Robert turned the dial on the shower, muting the hiss of the jet as it cut out.   



	3. Go on then Mr. Dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to drown out when Chas finally sees her baby boy again. Chas is left in hysterics after finding out about Charity's unlucky interruption during Aaron's steamy shower with Robert.

**T** he two of them sprung down every step of the stairs "I still feel embarrassed" complained Aaron whilst Robert giggled to himself.  
"She didn't see anything, I'm sure." chortled Robert as they reached the bottom of the staircase. Aaron opened the door to the living room. "Aw, look at your little face." added Robert from behind.  
"Ssh." whispered Aaron, nodding his head towards Robert, before noticing Charity in the kitchen. The baggy style of her apple white blouse left the underarm hanging just above her waist. She had her hands locked together with a wobbly smile of embarrassment on her face. "Did I spoil your fun?" she said, with a jitter in her voice.  
"Yes." they asserted, in unison, almost growling. Aaron turned his head with a shocked expression, Robert's voice had roared above his own.  
"Well, you should have locked the door, shouldn't you?" argued Charity, trying to validate her reason for walking in.  
"You can clearly hear the shower going." countered Aaron, throwing his hand into the air, gesturing. "Do you think we would've just left it running for the fun of it?" sounding slightly patronising as him being walked in on had infuriated him.  
"A'right, calm down." she interjected, pointing one of her hands at Aaron with stretched fingers. Afterwards, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Well I need to go get the party ready anyway. So you two just, continue with _whatever_ you were doing." she hinted, before scurrying past the two of them, exiting the room. Aaron relaxed himself when he felt Robert's bearish embrace. He had his arms wrapped around Aaron's chest and his head comfortably placed on his right shoulder.  
"She's right, do you want to go back upstairs? Just for a little while?" Aaron turned his head, with a smile that drew out his dimples, seriously contemplating Robert's offer.  
"Nah, we need to be out there for when Chas gets here." he did sound a little deflated, really wanting to spend more time with Robert but his mum was taking priority. Aaron placed a kiss on Robert's scented skin, an aroma of fresh herbs and old spices danced up his nostrils. He turned himself around in Robert's hold, wrapping his own arms around his tall teddy bear of a boyfriend. "Later, ye? I promise." Aaron spoke with assurance, seeing his last comment had left a saddened expression over Robert's face.  
"I'm giving chas, three, no, two hours with you, then I'm having you all to myself again." Robert joked, placing a kiss on Aaron's plush lips. He let his eyes wander, as Aaron's black t-shirt was tight against his muscles. Aaron caught on to Robert's cheeky glimpses. "Oi you, save it for upstairs." He tried to sound assertive, but he wasn't entirely innocent as he had taken a quick glimpse of Robert's chest. He had it covered up with a light blue shirt, detailed with dark blue speckles. Overall, Aaron had basically replicated his outfit from earlier, all black. Robert had black jeans on, the colour of the night. Finishing his outfit off this time with a belt. Aaron pulled out of Robert's hold, heading for the kitchen. "Fancy a cuppa?"  
"Best make it quick, Chas will be here soon." He sat down at the table, adjusting his watch, so its face was visible.  
"Wasn't gonna stop you sweeping me back upstairs though, eh?" Aaron picked, questioning Robert's change of heart.  
"Well, that's different."  
"Course." Aaron smiled, pouring the warm water into the cups.  
"No I see, that Chas coming back means a lot to you, I'm just going have to wait."  
"Soft lad, as usual." Aaron beamed, putting the finished cups of coffee down on the table, joining Robert. Aaron took a sip of tea before putting down his mug and cocking an eyebrow, watching Robert. "You actually use lotions?" he questioned, watching Robert rub cream around his hands. Robert smirked, looking at Aaron's vague expression.  
"The smell of rushing water and green leaves. You should use it." Robert said, calmly.  
"You're such a sissy." chuckled Aaron, taking another sip of his coffee.  
"Well, you're dating this _sissy_. I'd say that makes your statement a little ironic, wouldn't you agree?" smirking at Aaron, with his chin rested on his interlocked fingers. "Would you rather me smell like a little grease monkey, like you?" he smirked as Aaron's faced shifted into an adorable expression of defence.  
"Cheeky bugger." Aaron snickered, slapping Robert's fingers apart, making his head almost smack against the table. Aaron held his sides, as laughter was causing him to ache over Robert's expression. "Don't look so smug now do you?" Robert leaned over the table, propelling himself forward on his arms.  
"Just wait till we get in bed, you'll regret that." he placed a small peck on Aaron's lips. Focusing on his eyes, he moved in for another kiss.  
"Just forgot something!" Charity exclaimed, rushing back into the room from the other door. Robert leaned back in his seat, watching Aaron run his tongue across his upper gums, annoyed, that once again they had been disturbed. Charity clacked out of the room with her heels, leaving them alone again.  
"Looks like we are going have to wait until later." Robert sighed, feeling like the odds were constantly against him and Aaron. "Come on." He necked about half of his coffee, squeezing his eyes as it burnt a little going down his throat. "Let’s get out there." with a surprising tone of enthusiasm. Aaron's front teeth shined as he smiled. "Now necking that wasn't one of your best ideas, eh?" Robert shook, opening his eyes.  
"Nah, probably not."  
"Then again, your ideas never are the best." Aaron grinned as he took his and Robert's cup into the kitchen.  
"Just keep it coming, I'll get you back for all of this later."

Idle gossip was filling the air in the pub; Robert and Aaron were propped against the counter, with Aaron gulping down a pint. Robert snickered. "What?" Aaron said, questioning Robert's sudden burst.  
"You uh, got a bit of, froth." He waggled his finger over his own top lip, distinguishing where it was. Aaron wiped it away with his fleece's sleeve, he'd thrown the same black one as before back on when he was leaving the living room. As they shared a chuckle, the front door to the Woolpack opened and she entered. Chas was wearing a flowing black coat, buttoned at the centre. It ended just after her knees. Her legs were concealed by black tights, the same shade as her coat, they had been pulled over her stilettos, making their colour a shade darker than whatever they were meant to be. She had worn this exact attire quite frequently during Gordon's trial, especially towards the beginning of it. She looked a little baffled as everyone cheered her entrance. Despite her stay in the rehabilitation unit, she had a healthy glow. A pale shade of red lipstick painted her lips along with a small pamper of blush on her cheeks, of a similar shade. She only had a thin layer of eyeliner, allowing traits of her natural beauty to still be prominent.  
"What's all this?" She asked, a little stunned.  
"We thought it would be nice to throw you a party, something to welcome to back." Diane responded, with a friendly smile on her face. Aaron slipped his hand off the glass, stress came over him like a breeze as he feared his mother was overwhelmed by the attention. She cupped her mouth with a hand, taking a few baby steps forward. In reality, Chas was shocked, she didn't expect everyone to gather for a party to welcome her back. Her vision wasn't locked for more than two seconds at any given time as she flicked between all the familiar faces in the pub. Robert slipped his hand into Aaron's, putting his free arm around his back.  
"Go on then Mr. DIngle, I think there is someone in need of a hug from you." Robert spoke softly, it naturally seemed to encourage Aaron. He nodded, slipping away from Robert and stepping out into the open space in front of Chas. For a moment, everything seemed to fade into blurred monochrome as Chas fixated on her son.  
"Aaron..." Her voiced was quiet, airy. Within seconds of almost whispering his name, she wrapped her arms around him like rope. Aaron reciprocated, linking himself with his mum. Chas had her head burrowed into his shoulder, rocking on the spot with him, finally feeling weightless, being reunited with her son. "I've-missed you-so much." She continued to take deep breaths, keeping her tears contained.  
"I've missed you too." As Aaron responded, he intensified his hold, wanting to somehow embrace his mother more than he already was. "Do you want to go into the back room? I don't want all this-being too much for you." Chas pulled her head back so she could gaze into her baby boy's eyes.  
"Don't hold up the party on my account." Another cheer roared around the pub as people started to sink into their seats, downing pints and munching on a combination of burgers, chips and crisps.

Aaron walked alongside his mum to one of the booths on the far side of the pub. He wanted to help her sit down but she stopped at the edge of the booth. "I'm not a cripple, love, I can manage this." She placed a kiss on his cheek, echoing the sound with her voice."Muuuu'wah!" She shuffled along the seats of the booth, finally settling into the soft cushion. The seats were a dreamy cream in colour. There was a double up cross pattern to decorate, large melon sherbet-green crosses with smaller crosses, the colour of a soft truffle. Aaron took a seat opposite, placing his cupped hands on the table. Chas placed hers on his, still smiling. "Well, are you going to leave me out of the loop for much longer? What’s been happening whilst I've been gone?" She edged, eager to find out any gossip, despite where she had been. It was a notable trait of Chas. "Well I've been off up the scrap yard, ain't I? Not much happens up there." Chas ran her tongue across the edge of her teeth on the roof of her mouth, quickly examining Robert's figure from the back as he was talking to Charity.  
"How are you n' Sugden?" She flickered her eye lashes, awaiting his answer.  
"Are you ever going to start calling him Robert? Like on a regular basis?" He smiled, amused by his mum still objectifying Robert in a sense.  
"I'll-have to think about that one." tapping his hand, urging him. "Come on then, how have you two been?"  
"We're alright, I haven't been able keep him away, he's rather keen, I'll tell ye that." Aaron took a breath, rolling his shoulders as he inhaled. "S'pose, I should tell you before Charity does. Me and him were er, you know, together-in the shower. She walked in on us."  
"Oh you weren't Aaron!" She cackled, imagining Charity wandering in on them. "Oh, love, that's the best thing I've heard all week."  
"Hey, it’s not funny! We hardly have any time together." Aaron couldn't sound defensive, seeing him mum with so much glee just melted his toughness. He thought for a moment, watching his mum enjoying herself over his misfortune. Aaron couldn't, not right now, he thought against mentioning to move out. His mum might be a little unstable still, despite how she was acting and that could derail her again.  
"Oh I'm sorry love, that's just hilarious."  
“I don’t know what I would have done without him today.” Aaron blabbed, floating in the clouds whilst on the topic of Robert.   
“What do you mean, love?” Chas had redefined her tone, leaving it sounding concerned. Aaron chomped on his bottom lip, realizing the mistake he had made. He huffed, letting the air escape from his cheeks.   
“Well, it sounds stupid, I know it does. But, I was a little stressed out today.” He was itching his right thumb with the other. “I was worried that all of, _this_ ” He nodded his head in the direction of the clusters of people chattering “would be a little too much for you. I didn’t want you feeling, overwhelmed.” Aaron took another deep breath, wondering if letting this slip was for the best or not.   
“Oh Aaron, love.” She placed her hands on Aaron’s, smiling widely at him. “You haven’t got to worry about me, I’m fine, I told you that over the phone, so you must’a known.”   
“Yeah, I just-I over thought the situation a little.” He sounded hoarse, lost in this state of deep thought. “I would still be thinking the worst of everything if Robert wasn’t here. He, talked me round earlier, seems to be good at that, ey?”   
“The best in the business it seems.” Chas replied, inspecting Robert once again, he always seemed to have that smug smile on his face, that was borderline menacing. “I don’t want you doing anymore worryin’ about me, alright? Enjoy yourself, mm?” She was certain, wanting Aaron to relax and stop his pointless worrying. She knew he had her best interest at heart, but she honestly felt on top of the world to be back.   
“Well I’m trying.” He directed his stare over to Robert, half-nodding his head. “But everyone seems to be interfering.” Chas couldn’t help but snickered before forcing herself to stop.   
“I’m sorry, I won’t mention it again.” Robert swooped over with his hands in his pockets.   
"Well someone is having a good time n' we haven't even bust out the drinks yet." Chas and Robert had quite a rough history together, but Robert always tried to get along with her, for Aaron's sake at least. "Could I borrow this handsome devil for a second?" motioning towards Aaron with his body.  
"Don't steal him for too long tho, ye hear?" She said, jokingly. As Robert turned back around she rose her eyebrows, nodding her head in his direction. "I see what you mean, love." Aaron smirked, getting up and joining Robert at the counter.  
"What was that?" He questioned, genuinely surprised.  
"What was what?"  
"Handsome devil" Aaron replied, in a poor attempt at replicating Robert's voice.  
"Oh, was that s'post to be me?" Robert chuckled, seeing Aaron smile. He kissed his fuzzy stubble. "Well, it seems things are going well, here you were worrying she was going to get overwhelmed."  
"I guess I do go overboard a little with that. I'm sorry." He was shaking his head a little, belittling himself.  
"Don't apologise, someone’s got to be here for you, ain't they?" Robert turned his head. "What you havin' Chas? This one’s on me." Chas' eyes went wide, shocked by Robert's offer.  
"I'll have an orange juice, thanks."  
"What are you having, _handsome devil_?"  
"Lager, you haven't got to get this you know?" Aaron felt bad having Robert pay for this. He knew he could but he didn't want to waste Robert's money, no matter how much he had of it.  
"Well, what if I want to?" He smirked, turning to face Charity. "Two orange juices, n' a lager for this one over here." nodding his head at Aaron. 

Aaron took a seat again whilst Robert came over with the drinks. He somehow had his fingers stretched around all three of the glasses, it almost looked inhuman how much they bent. He placed them down, one-by-one on the coasters. "Mind if I take a seat?" Chas pulled the coaster closer that homed her glass of orange juice. "S'pose you have to, since you bought me this." Robert immediately chose his side, placing himself down besides Aaron.  
"How you feeling then, Chas?" Robert inquired, wanting to show an interest. Aaron bounced his eyebrows, rolling his eyes away from his mum's expression with a smile. He picked up his lager, taking a back seat in the situation.  
"Well I have to say, love, you've really had a positive influence on, _Robert_ over here." Aaron sat up it a little, surprised by hearing Chas call him by his name.  
"N' on you it seems." Aaron winked, feeling smug whilst he drunk more of his lager.  
"To go back to what you said, Robert. I'm doing okay, thank you for asking."  
"I'm sure Aaron has been filling you in on what you've missed." Chas burst out in a cackle again, before re-formalising herself.  
"Oh yes, telling me all the interesting stuff like, you two-in the shower." She took a gulp of her orange juice whilst Robert looked over at his boyfriend acting innocent in the corner.  
"What? Charity was going tell her at some point." Aaron justified, distracting himself with his drink. "Actually, s'cuse us, I need nip the toilet." Robert stood up letting Aaron slip out, before taking a seat again. Chas waited until Aaron had entered the toilet.  
"Robert." He looked up as he sipped his orange juice. "I wanted to, thank you." Robert's smugness pulled the corners of his mouth up.  
"Wha? You-actually want to thank me for something?" Today was turning out to be fully of surprises for Robert.  
"Aaron told me about how he was going around the bend worrying about me today. He also told me about how he couldn't have handled it without you there. So thank you for being with him, it means a lot to me." Chas had a definite tone of sincerity when she spoke.  
"Always." Robert smiled pleasantly in response. Aaron pushed on the edge of the booth, shoving Robert into the corner, where he was originally sat.  
"Pass us my lager over, would ye?" Robert grinned, pushing the coaster further away, rolling his eyes about, looking at the ceiling. "Oi you." Aaron leaned over Robert, struggling to reach his drink as Robert was able to push it further than he could stretch, height difference successfully used to Robert's advantage, again. Aaron's head was now level with Robert’s. Aaron turned his, so he was face-to-face with his playful boyfriend. "I'm warning ye." Robert sneaked a kiss onto Aaron's lips. "Aha, gotcha'” Robert pushed the coaster closer to Aaron, feeling victorious over his plan working.  
"Aw, bless." Chas sat with her hands on her chest, embracing the moment. She loved seeing Aaron happy. It was that reason alone that allowed her to forget about everything else Robert had done in his past. "Well, you two love birds, I'm going to and have a shower before I join in on this party." Aaron had settled in his seat again, with Robert giving him dazed stares of adoration.  
"Are you sure you are okay? Like seriously, mum?"  
"I'm fine love, I just need freshen up, have a nice shower with no interruptions. Yous' wouldn't know about that though, would ye?" She cackled, walking off into the back. Aaron turned his head to be instantly met by his smitten boyfriend's.  
"She isn't going to let that drop is she?" Aaron sighed.  
"Probably not." Robert couldn't help but chuckle, causing Aaron to laugh lightly.


	4. Follow my lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron feels embarrassed, admitting to Robert that he doesn't know how to dance. Robert helps, playing a little bit of 'mentor and student'

**T** he evening progressed swimmingly; Chas had reemerged, freshened up, showing off one of her vibrant floral blouses. Deep blues and borderline neon purple tulips, contrasting beautifully against the white background. She was prancing around with an arm latched around Charity, she was tipsy to say the least. The dart board had been hammered, with the wall it was hung upon having its fair share of battering. Adam played a couple of rounds drunk earlier, the dart was already wobbling between his fingers as he couldn't keep his body steady. Vic had ushered him to one of the tables, cuddling his arm to keep him pacified. Robert and Aaron were still tucked away on the far-side booth. They secretly had a couple of make outs whilst everyone was distracted. Robert sloshed the orange juice around his glass, bewildered by Aaron's strength. "How are you not crawling the walls, off your head? You've had like seven of them."  
"I've put with a lot more than this." He looked up, thinking. "Like dealing with you for example." He grinned, watching Robert lean forward.  
"Say, why don't we blow off the rest of the evening and head to bed? I'm still dying to continue what we left hanging in the shower." Robert grinned, making his dimples beam on his flawless face.  
"Let me finish this lager, ye? This party is practically dead anyway." Aaron snickered, feeling amused over the thought of finally being alone with Robert again.  
"Everyone, Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Charity was stood at the centre of the clearing. Doug and a sobered Adam earlier, had moved the tables to the side, stacking a few up to create a fairly large open space.  
"Oh no, what’s this about." Robert sighed, acknowledging Charity.  
"To spice up the evening, we are going to have a little, make-shift dance floor. I hope to see you all getting up for a dance. If anyone gets up here just to barf, you're cleanin' it up, got it?"  
"Aaron-Robert! Aaron-Robert!" Chas was clapping like a fool in her drunken state, chanting for them to make an appearance on the 'dance floor'. Robert smiled, looking over at Aaron. By this point people were starting to join in, encoring them.  
"Well, looks like we are going have to wait a little longer." Robert huffed, still happy at the idea of publicly dancing with Aaron.  
"Can we just let someone else go up?"  
"Aw come on, don't want be seen dancing with me, is that it, eh?" He tickled Aaron's arm.  
"It’s not that."  
"Come on" elongated the _on_ , encouraging Aaron.  
"I don't know how to dance, Robert!" Aaron blurted, in an aggravated whisper, feeling embarrassed admitting to such a thing.  
"Aw come on, that's it? Well its lucky for you then that your boyfriend does know. It'll be fun, come on! I'll teach you. They say the best practice is practical."  
"No, no they don't."  
"Well I say that, let’s go!" He put his hands over Aaron's "I'm going have to go up on my own and embarrass you even more at this rate with my disco moves. Aaron finally smiled, looking at Robert, he had a glisten in his eye that was impossible to refuse.  
"Okay then!" Robert leaped out of the booth, pulling Aaron by his hand. Everyone roared again as they had finally made a move. Charity rushed around the counter, hitting play on the stereo. With Charity's recent addiction to the Eurovision, miracle started to play.  
"Oh! A bit of ballroom dancing for you boys."  
"Robert, I don't know if--"  
"Just, follow my lead." He nodded his head, giving his partner, in more ways than one, a courtesy. Aaron nodded a little, wondering what Robert was doing. This was all foreign to him. "Put your hand on my back." Aaron followed what he said and he felt Robert's right hand around his waist. Robert held his other arm out, wiggling his fingers, hinting for Aaron to hold it. As he took hold, Robert started to step, Aaron was stumbling a little, following Robert's movements the best he could. Aaron was heavily concentrating on his feet, watching their every move. He felt his concentration break like frayed string as Robert lifted his head up. "It comes naturally, just focus on me." They made a little progress, stepping backwards and forth, moving to the beat. Aaron was gradually getting the hang of it until he stepped on Robert's toe.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"  
"It’s okay, trust me, just focus, alright? Step here, now here, to the left, that’s it." Robert spoke gingerly, relaxing Aaron. Everyone was clapping, having a little personal rave to the song. Robert was guiding Aaron around with a little more ease now. Aaron was a little shocked at Robert's decorum, he made this look easy but he was certain he never mentioned he practiced in ball room dancing. He almost lost his grip on Robert as he twirled with him. Robert held onto Aaron's hand, keeping him linked. "You really think I'd let go of you that easy?" Robert smirked before pirouetting, speeding Aaron around with him. Robert had perfect form, he moved with such elegance and it was slowly starting to rub off on Aaron. He still felt a little awkward with everyone standing around watching him but he relaxed, focusing on Robert's gleaming smile. "I hope you're ready." Robert cautioned, as the final chorus was coming. It hit, Robert performed exquisite footwork, weaving his feet around Aaron's. He was dipping his arm with each spin, making the whole sequence hard to comprehend. A wobbly expression washed over Aaron’s face as he felt himself dipping and diving along with Robert. “Woah, woah! Hold on!” Despite Aaron’s confusion he still had a brilliant smile on his face. At times, he was just floating around, letting Robert be his feet. He took a quick glance at Robert’s remarkable footwork, leaving his vision in knots over how many light steps he was taking. "Best in the class Aaron, quite amazed at your performance." Aaron smiled, feeling his cheeks smoulder a little, he always felt happy to get a compliment from Robert but was too tough to be too mushy. Robert ran his hand up from Aaron's waist, placing it on Aaron's left arm. He lifted it up off his back, linking his hand into Aaron's. Robert flashed a quick smug smile, alerting Aaron. As he did, he bounced to Aaron's left, leaving his arm to bend in an arch gracefully behind his head. Due to his movements, it caused Aaron to bend his right arm in so it was against his chest, still holding Robert's left hand. Robert brought his left arm up, causing Aaron to lift his right arm up. Robert was now positioned directly behind Aaron, back-to-back. He drew in his right arm, making Aaron bend his left arm at the elbow to keep hold. Robert moved swiftly, letting go of Aaron's left hand, twirling so he was facing the same direction as Aaron. His speed made it impossible to follow by the crowd. To finish the move, he pushed out against Aaron's right hand before using it to thrust himself inwards, placing his hand back on Aaron's waist, chest-to-chest once again. Aaron slipped his hand up Robert's back, reading his eyes. Aaron unexpectedly dipped Robert to finish the dance, holding him closely. "Well I wasn't expecting that." Despite Robert's poise, he had almost let his hand slip out of Aaron's. Luckily, Aaron returned the favour, keeping a tight grip on Robert's hand.  
"You really think I'd let go of you that easy?" Aaron smiled, contently, echoing what Robert had said earlier. He brought Robert back up, feeling comfortable with Robert towering over him again.  
"Bravo." Robert chirped, placing a soft kiss on Aaron's lips. Everyone was clapping, with bright smiles on their faces over the beautiful performance. Robert put both his hands around Aaron's waist, before turning his head. "Well everyone, isn't he a natural?" speaking with pride.  
"Again! Again!" People chanted. Charity forced the situation, playing another song. 'Shut up and dance with me' started playing, the electric guitar solo booming around the Woolpack. People hopped onto the dance floor. Aaron snuggled up to Robert, wrapping his arms around his sides and placing his head on his chest. Robert hung over his little man, placing his right cheek on Aaron's head and reciprocating the hug. They followed along to the song, bouncing their hips to the beat in unison.

The evening was starting to come to a close, Chas had retired earlier, staggering into the back room, after she had one too many drinks. The Woolpack had emptied out a little as well, leaving only a few tables occupied. Chrissie and Andy were on one of the back tables. 'Send my love' was the current song playing, Aaron and Robert were still swaying with each other, like high school lovers at a prom. Chrissie was glaring past Andy, pouting at her ex-husband dancing with his boyfriend. 'Send my love to your new lover, treat _her_ better’. Chrissie scoffed. "The irony..."  
"What?" Andy was caught a little off guard, Chrissie had been in this trance for a couple of minutes, coincidentally, how long the song had been playing. Chrissie laughed, wiping her tongue over the corner of her bottom lip.  
"Oh nothing, just an old affair." She spoke, glaring at Robert viciously before sighing. "Can we go? I'd rather sit in a dumpster than be here."  
"Uh, sure." Andy stood up, seeing Robert dancing with Aaron, finally. He clicked, realising what Chrissie meant as he walked out with her. Robert took his head off Aaron's. Aaron lifted his head up instantly.  
"Y'aright?" He asked, wondering why Robert had pulled his head away.  
"I would be better if we were this close, alone, in bed." He smiled, but it wasn't out of flirt this time. Robert didn't get his nickname of _smitten kitten_ for nothing. Aaron smiled, resting against his boyfriend once again.  
"That does sound nice." He began. "But, what if someone interrupts us, again?" He added, with that disheartened tone making an appearance again.  
"I'm really going have to do something about you worrying so much, aren't I?" Robert smirked, tightening his squeeze around Aaron. "Listen, Chas wandered off to bed an hour and a half ago. Charity is stuck here working the bar, we'll have no interruptions. I can even tip someone off to keep ordering, if you like, _just_ to keep Charity behind the bar."  
"Okay, okay, I guess there isn't-really, anything that can get in the way. Lead the way, Mr. Sugden." Aaron was still resting against Robert, not wanting to detach himself.  
"As you wish, Mr. Dingle." Robert kissed Aaron's temple, guiding him through into the back.


	5. Maybe tomorrow then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has finally been able to get Aaron alone once again, excited to continue what they left hanging earlier. However, a little event occurs, causing a change of plans.

**A** aron lay on the beige pillow in his bed, hands behind his head, watching Robert's every move. He was shirtless, with his lower body hidden under the cover, which was a matching shade of beige. Robert was wandering around in his black boxers, they had a grey band on them. "Well, it’s amazing."  
"What is?" Robert questioned, taking off his watch and placing on Aaron's drawer.  
"How you can take, forever, even when you aren't getting ready for somethin'." He smirked, as Robert slid to his side.  
"I'm going have to keep stealing stuff from you, if you don't let up on this judging."  
"Oh ye? How are you going to steal anything off me? Soft lad. Look at ye, more muscle on a chicken." Aaron teased, squeezing Robert's chest. It was true, he had a slim figure but a minuscule amount of muscle.  
"Oh trust me, I'll find a way." He acted quickly, stealing a kiss from Aaron. "See? Stole that without you even reacting."  
"It's not stealing if I gave it you. Come ere." Aaron placed his hands on Robert's bare skin, gripping it a little, he'd been craving it's feel all evening. It was smooth, probably down to all the skin care lotions Robert used. Aaron smirked, thinking about the conversation he had earlier about Robert's hand lotion, obtaining the attention of his silky-skinned boyfriend.  
"What's brought that little smirk to your face, eh? Am I that irresistible?" A smugness blossomed across his face.  
"Ey, calm down, Smugden." He finally placed his lips on Robert's, sighing in relief, rolling his shoulders back. He'd been wanting to indulge into Robert this much for hours. Robert cocked his leg over Aaron, so he was on top of him. He cupped his abs, continuing to place soft kisses on Aaron's lips. He bent up, pausing for a moment.  
"Be back in a sec." He practically leaped off the bed, heading for the door.  
"Really? You need to use the loo? Amazingly timed." Aaron said, snorting with laughter.  
"Shu'rup you." Robert chuckled, disappearing beyond the door.

Robert returned, a few minutes later, taking in a deep breath, feeling refreshed and offloaded. "Your lavvy is a lot nicer than Liv's." He laughed, slipping back into the back. "But don't tell her I said that, she’ll have my head." Robert sharpened his eyebrows, wondering why Aaron wasn't replying. He had his back turned to him as well, leaving Robert to worry if him interrupting the moment had put him off. "Aaron?" He placed his fingers gingerly on Aaron's shoulder. He looked over, seeing that adorable resting face. Aaron was fast asleep, he looked so gentle and calm when he slept. "Ah." Robert smiled, content at seeing his boyfriend resting peacefully. "Guess we'll have to do this another time. Maybe tomorrow then?" He asked, openly, knowing Aaron wouldn't respond. He threw one arm over Aaron's shoulder as he pulled himself closer so his body was touching Aaron's. He always wanted to protect Aaron, keep him out of harm’s way, even here in a safe environment he wanted him close. He placed a kiss on Aaron's shoulder before settling his head into the velvety pillow. "Good night, _handsome devil_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading another one of my pieces. I really am trying to constantly expand on my skill with every piece I do, fine tuning my detailing so you can get a better picture and removing my unnecessary repetition in places. I really hope you enjoyed reading this one! I loved describing the shower scene (of course) and writing about Aaron being guided by Robert across the dance floor. I am always trying to improve my writing so please give me any feedback! Point anything out to me, I'd love to hear about it!


End file.
